


Coming Home

by thatonewriterchick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Fluff, Marriage, No Smut, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: Guzma comes home the night before a very important birthday and gets an unexpected surprise.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> There's definitely a Moon x Gladion piece in progress, but it's very slow coming, as I've recently had a serious case of New Shiny Plot Syndrome. This is one of the symptoms.

The house was dark and quiet when Guzma let himself in. He checked his watch because quiet wasn't something that existed in the Vere household.  Lo and behold, ten thirty at night and all was relatively calm. He toed off his shoes in the entryway, even as he strained to hear. There was the faint, but unmistakable cheery tune of one of the hundreds of the children’s PokeMinutes DVD menus that drove him insane.  
  
He passed through the kitchen, flipping on the light and paused at the note left of the dry erase board in his wife's familiar chicken scratch.  
  
Dinner = fridge M  
  
He poked his head into the fridge long enough to spot the lasagna in its glass pan. Tempting, but just thinking of eating at that hour gave him heartburn. With a sigh, he withdrew, letting the door close.  
  
A pair of yellow eyes cut through the shadows of the hallway. Incineroar's growl lasted a moment longer as he padded into the kitchen, his footfalls silent despite his muscled frame.  
  
"Just me," Guzma said, though it was obvious. "Good job keeping an eye out, though."  
  
The massive cat gave a nod before turning and moving deeper into the house, tail flicking.  
  
Guzma cut the lights and followed the annoying music that had already looped several times. The family room was bathed in white television light and shadow.  
  
Ninetales lifted her head and regarded him a moment. One of her tails shifted, revealing the small form pressed against her side.

Guzma started forward, then sharp pain in his foot made him curse under his breath and stagger, hip bumping into the back of the couch.  He kicked the offending toy out of the way with the side of his foot, continuing toward his prize with a slight limp.  
  
The mop of white curls almost blended in with Ninetales coat and as he approached, his heart squeezed, the pain from a moment ago forgotten. When Guzma lifted the child, the boy made a soft murmuring sound, arms instinctively wrapping around Guzma's neck and squeezing his heart at the same time.  
  
"Papa G," his son mumbled into the crook of Guzma’s throat.  
  
"Baby J," Guzma returned, pressing a kiss to the soft mess of hair. His son smelled of baby soap and was dressed in his pichu pajamas. "You ready for bed?" He asked, even as he toed his way across the room.  
  
Guzma glanced at the couch, smiling at Moon, who was stretched out beneath a pile of blankets and snoring softly.  
  
"Wore Momma out, huh?" He asked as they passed her.  
  
"I was waiting for you," Jax confessed, the words coming slow and with difficulty against the pull of sleep. "Tomorrow's my birthday."  
  
"I know," Guzma said, opening the boy's bedroom door. "You're practically a man now." A Togedemaru night light illuminated the space just enough to be able to safely make it to the tiny bed.  
  
"Yeah I am," the boy agreed, his sleep-thick voice gaining a little bit of confidence.  
  
Guzma grinned at the soon-to-be five-year-old as he pulled back the blankets of the bed and carefully tucked the boy in. "I love you, Jax."  
  
Jax stared up at him with a sleepy, gray-eyed stare full of exhaustion and adoration. "Love you too, Papa." It was all he managed before his consciousness slipped away.  
  
Guzma kissed the boy's forehead and tucked him in, watching a moment longer before heading back to the family room.  
  
One down, one to go.  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Hm." Moon's dark lashes didn't so much as flutter.  
  
"You need to go to bed." Guzma was squatting beside her. When she didn't answer, he added, "Your back's gonna hurt, then you're gonna be pissed at me for letting you sleep here."  
  
"Just leave me. Save yourself," she grumbled, pulling one of the quilts higher.  
  
Guzma snorted and stood. "Oh, I am."  
  
Moon came awake with a small sound of surprise as Guzma lifted her into his arms. "Guzma!" She admonished, but mostly in surprise.  
  
He took a moment to kiss her protests away. A slow, purposeful kiss that made her relax in his arms. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked, innocently as they made their way towards the bedroom.  
  
"Welcome home," Moon murmured, pressing a few kisses to his jaw.  
  
"Uh huh. Much better." He hissed as she nipped at him in the same spot her lips touched.  
  
"I missed you," Moon told him as he set her among the rumpled sheets. She turned on the bedside lamp to inspect him as he began to take off his clothes.  
  
"Did you?" He grinned at her as he tossed his shirt aside and her gaze moved over him with open appreciation. Kicking off his pants, he sauntered to his side of the bed, taking his pillow from her side of the bed.  
  
"I did, but I have no idea why," she teased, slipping beneath the blankets and turning on her side to eye him.  
  
"Probably something to do with this," he said with a snort, handing over the sex toy he discovered among the wrinkled sheets.  
  
"Maybe," she drawled, unapologetic as she took the length of silicone and hid it away. "I also had to use a rubber band to open a jar of pickles. It was awful."  
  
"Oh no," Guzma murmured in mock horror as he settled between the sheets and pulled her closer. "Not rubber bands."  
  
Her chocolate gaze was warm as she closed the small distance between them and kissed him.  
  
"I missed you too," he confessed shamelessly against her lips and he felt them curve before she pulled away.  
  
"How was the challenger today?" She asked, slipping a leg between his.  
  
For a moment, he could only think of her leg moving a little higher, of her hands on him, of pressing her into the mattress and taking her for a few hours. Between Jax, his work as trial captain and hers as Champion, finding time alone was rare. But beneath her amusement, he could see she was tired. He would wake her in the morning, he decided.  
  
"Some girl from Ula Ula," he said finally. "Strong. I'm sure you'll see her down the road."  
  
Moon made a sound of interest in the back of her throat, then yawned. "Good. I'm ready for someone else to pick up the mantle." She shifted away from him to turn off her bedside table. In the dark, she sidled next to him and this time the placement of her leg made him groan.  
  
"It's hard enough with Jax and now there's another one," she mumbled.  
  
Guzma willed his body to calm until morning, until they both had more sleep. He drew her close, reveled in the little sigh of contentment he got for his efforts and let his eyes shut against the dark.  
  
And then her words sank in.  
  
"Moon."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What do you mean there's 'another one'?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
Guzma twisted to turn on his lamp, ignoring the sharp intake of breath as Moon grew closer to consciousness.  
  
"Baby," she chided, shielding her eyes with an arm.  
  
" _Is_ there?" He asked, heart pounding. Guzma thought of her recent napping habit, of the way her sense of smell had seemed to magnify and her odd desire to eat things she had previously hated. None of those things were like when she had been pregnant with Jaxon and she had grown sick at the very sight of food. But it wasn't like he was an expert on pregnancy, how the hell would he have known?  
  
The urgency in his voice seemed to break through the fog of her sleepiness. Moon moved her arm to peer up at him, eyes wide with alarm. "I didn't tell you?"  
  
"That you're pregnant?" Guzma didn't know his voice could get that high. "No, you definitely forgot."  
  
"Shit," Moon said, sitting up and pushing a hand through her sleep-tousled hair. "I'm so sorry, G."  
  
Guzma gaped at her.  
  
Moon's expression tightened with the beginnings of anxiety and her words began to come faster. "I know we hadn't planned on another baby, but I'm already nine weeks along and I can step down as Champion once she's born-"  
  
"She?" Guzma echoed, feeling light-headed.  
  
Moon nodded. "Some new technology or something. She's a girl and I'm an idiot for not telling you sooner. I'm so sorry."  
  
"You're not an idiot, don't be stupid," Guzma said gruffly, drawing her into his arms. "Fuck, Moon." He brushed his lips against her temple.  
  
Her small hands slid over his back. "How mad are you?"  
  
"Mad?" He whispered. It was all he could do, his throat had damn near closed up. "I'm not mad at all." But he was making plans already; they could move their office stuff to the basement. Paint the room...  
  
"You're shaking," Moon pointed out, grip tightening on him.  
  
"Excitement," he explained, kissing her on the forehead. "I get to raise a badass little princess now."  
  
Moon laughed. "You're too much." She pushed him back against the pillows. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Her wandering hands answered the question for him, making him groan.  
  
"Thank you," he rasped, eyes closing for a moment.  
  
Her touch stilled a moment. "For what?"  
  
Guzma looked up at his wife as she straddled him. He reached up to smooth her hair away from her face, cupping her cheek. "Taking a chance on me."  
  
Moon chuckled and peppered his face with kisses. "There was no chance at all," she reminded him as he slid his hands down her sides to settle at her hips. "I've got an eye..."  
  
"...for diamonds in the rough," Guzma finished with her and then laughed breathily after she kissed him, a slow, open-mouthed kiss that had him hard again. "Right."  
  
"Good, you're learning," Moon teased.  
  
And as she proceeded to have her way with him, Guzma knew himself to be the luckiest man in the world.  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I spend a (large) amount of time looking for Guzma stories - I find them super fascinating/entertaining/satisfying/etc. Most of them are redemption stories and PWP (both of which I thorougly enjoy), but I wanted to play with the idea of him further down the road as a father. Although I wanted to explore his fear of parenthood (because he doesn't want to follow in his parents' footsteps, obviously), this was far enough down the road that I believe he would know he would never hurt his children intentionally. Maybe if I'm feeling particularly angsty, I might try it down the road. But first! I REALLY need to finish this Gladion x Moon fic...


End file.
